


Blotted Kaleidoscope

by UnderworId



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 10:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21178244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderworId/pseuds/UnderworId
Summary: Colorful





	Blotted Kaleidoscope

**Author's Note:**

> Be kind, always.

_ I changed the angle of my sitting position as I put my mind in my solemn dreaming state.  _

_ In a room of mist and assorted selection of emotions crawls inside of me. A place where I dance in circles… alone.  _

_ The time I spare a space for my privacy. I never knew that I’m digging something that can easily succumb me in its existence. Compare to the real world I am also under a different dimension. It’s the world I created and which I am taking care of.  _

_ A world for myself.  _

_ Adjusting the length of my sleeves, my soul woke up informing me of my behavior. I look around me, searching. If anyone sees me, noticed me or even bother to stop and be astonished of what my expression is projecting.  _

_ Nobody does, no one cares.  _

_ I should have expected it from now, this cruel world. It has its own vices that linger around every living creature in this planet. I frowned after I felt the sober impression I’m giving… I sigh. _

_ Started to stare at the pandemonium of melodies from the people around me, everyone was occupied with their own compilation of stories they never finished writing. I dipped my fingers on the water, trying to search for the coldness of the fountain, where I sit. Apart from it, I want to feel the warmth of the breeze as it sways running around me. My strength withdrawing from me. Somehow, inside of me was wishing to play with the stars, grow with the leaves, burned by the sun or bloom together with the fresh flowers of spring. Its aroma filling my insides and reminding me of a story… a very familiar story.  _

_ Everything in this world took part on it, every little detail stored in my head… the story of my life.  _

_ Everyday I struggle for it not to conquer my life.  _

_ I want to hold happiness and peace inside my heart, I want to feel it… the real thing. And I will lock it inside of my heart, I will not let it go.  _

_ I’m tired of following the sorrow, the fear and the anger. I’m tired for looking the answers to my questions.  _

_ I feel that no one can help me, even if they understand me. I’m not really a troubled person, I’m still not reaching that status. I want run, away from it all…. If only I can.  _

_ How I wished I could, I’m tired of expecting, bored of longing, damned in pretending. Isn’t it quite obvious?  _

_ That I had enough of it All.  _

_ I can hide through my dreaming, but easily get trapped within it. Get hurt now and then. But no smile can hide the wounds. Never can I erase the memories I thought I’ve already forgotten. My memory stolen and abused that still eats me up to now.  _

_ Wanting to cross boundary… I tried.  _

_ Escaping the torment I found another person’s soul, looking at me. As if it was my half. Scared of it at first I tried to hold it in my hands. It’s still paucity of orbs.  _

_ But as I thought it was another day dream. I reached it and found him. He catches me, as I was about to fall.  _

_ Never did I know that it was love that we’re building. But our own path has broken us to different side. Promises we keep before we part. It leaves a stain in my heart. All I have again was memories I can’t even touch or hold in my hands.  _

_ I am amazed at the couples walking around the park. Hitting me with sorrow… I envy them somehow. I miss someone, I truly do.  _

_ The trees sing and the moon started to rise. I look at the fountain beside me. Never did I know I was alone. Only the light post is my company, a long time has passed. I looked at my reflection in the water. As my eyes found a familiar reflection that was not mine. Standing at my back looking at me with a radiant smile. I excitedly stand as I turn my head looking at the owner of it. My tears began to race down my cheeks as my lips look for a perfect expression. I smiled. The pain was suddenly brushed out of me as I hurried my way to that old friend.  _

_ Familiar, I knew who it was. It was… _

**Author's Note:**

> Collections of short stories written way back in 2008.
> 
> Thanks for spending time with me.


End file.
